The Truth About the Killing Curse
by It's Ink
Summary: Harry Potter, Twilight crossover. Harry runs into Edward one day thinking it's Cedric back from the dead. What will Harry think about what Edward tells him about the killing curse? ON HIATUS
1. The Beginning

_Author's Note: I had way too much fun with the tiny little factor that Robert Pattison played Cedric Diggory and now plays Edward Cullen. I messed with a large amount of things involving both the Twilight series and Harry Potter series. I came up with the idea for this one day while I was on the phone with my best friend a few weeks back, and well I must warn you all this could possibly mentally scar someone with a mind that has yet to be poisoned by what lurks on this website. You have been warned._

It was rainy day in London England, which was not an unusual thing, but the couple that was walking down the street was. Edward Cullen was walking with his wife Bella, through the streets without an umbrella, which was not the only usual thing about the two. The other thing that made this pair fairly unusual was the fact that they were vampires, vampires that did not humans, but animals instead. Which all explains why they were able to walk among humans, well that and how they glitter.

Now a fair bit away a certain twenty eight year old Harry Potter was walking in their direction. Now Harry himself was an unusual man of sorts, weather this was all due to him being a wizard or not was up for question. For even in the wizarding world Harry was a bit odd, and was even a legend. You see when Harry was barely a year old he was able to survive the killing curse, leaving a lightning bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. The curse having bounced off of him had supposedly killed the man that had cast the spell, Lord Voldemart aka Lord He-Who-Has-No-Nose-To-Speak-Of, who had already killed his parents. Harry with no parents were sent to live with his Aunt and Uncle who were both muggles.

Well ten years later Harry found out he was a wizard and was sent to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There over the next five years he would have various adventures with his two friends, Hermione and Ron, all of which were life threatening, and some how, with stupid luck perhaps, he and his friends would survive. In his very first year he encountered Lord Voldemart, then in his second, and then again in his forth were Voldemart came fully back to life and killed Cedric Diggory, his fifth year, and even in his sixth year he encountered Lord Voldemart. Now in what was supposed to be his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, with knowledge that Voldemart had basically taken over the wizarding world skipped going to hogwarts and set out to kill Voldemart. After several months and dangerous adventures all of which were life threatening and all of which he and friends had managed to survive Harry returned to Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione to finish killing Voldemart. So basically a war started, Harry got hit with the killing curse for a second time, lived through it for a second time and killed Voldemart. That whole mess was eleven years ago.

Now back to what is reality. Edward is slowly approaching Harry, his eyes widen, he recognizes Harry's thoughts, but it's too late. Harry has seen Edward and he is now walking at a fast pace towards them.

"Cedric!" He calls.

As Harry approaches Edward, Edwards says this, "Harry, Cedric is dead, I'm Edward now…"


	2. The Departure

_AN: Sorry it took me soooo long to come up with the second chapter. With a funeral, the end of the school year, a three week vacation where there was no internet access, and several long weeks with terrible writer's block I've been rather busy. I also apologize about the length. Its way too short and I realize that. I promise you that the third chapter will be much, much longer than this one and the first one_. _So now that I'm done with that bit here is the second chapter of The Truth About the Killing Curse._

**Ink: -asleep at desk covered in various papers-**

**Bella: WAKE UP YOU!! YOU HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT THAT YOU FORGOT TO DO. AND YOU HAVE TO DO IT FIRST.**

**Ink: -jolted awake, the various papers fly everywhere as she glances at Bella rather alarmed by the loud wakening- IT'S DONE! IT'S DONE! I FINISHED IT! WHAT MORE DO YOU POSSIBLY WANT?! I HAVEN'T SLEPT SINCE THURSDAY THANK YOU.**

**Bella: -pretends to clear throat- You've got to do something first that you forgot in the first chapter.**

**Ink: -a puzzled expression upon her face- What's that?**

**Bella: What do all fanfiction authors do before the beginning of the chapter?**

**Ink: OH YEAH THAT THING THAT PREVENTS TROUBLE USUALLY! -clears throat-**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter, nor do I own any of the characters, although wish I might to want to own Cedric Diggory and Edward Cullen, I do not. If I did I wouldn't have killed Cedric off, I would have killed Krum instead. -hides from various fangirls-**

**And now here it is finally. The actual second chapter of The Truth About The Killing Curse.**

* * *

"Edward?!" Harry said a bit alarmed and confused by this all, "Why in Merlins name is your name Edward now? You're Cedric Diggory, the man killed by Lord Voldemort right after his return! How can you not be a, dead, or b, Cedric anymore? What after these past few years has caused you to change your name?"

Edward's eyes narrowed a little as he thought over what to say, "Harry it isn't safe to talk out here in the open. The streets are full of those who couldn't begin to comprehend what all I must tell you to answer your questions, if I should decide to actually and fully answer them at all. Would you mind if my wife, Bella, and I meet up with you later?"

Harry nodded, ignoring the wife bit, thinking that would be just another question to add to the long list that had already formed it's self in his mind. "Just name the place and time," he said bluntly.

Edward thought about where to meet him for several long drawn out moments, knowing that Carlisle shouldn't hear a word about this, and that it wouldn't be safe to go anywhere where there might be other wizards. Suddenly an idea popped into his head, "Meet me where we first meet Harry, tonight at midnight."

Now Harry had to think about this for several minutes, for it had been fourteen years since Harry had first meet Cedric aka Edward, and his memory was not the best to say the least. Slowly, after a good eight minutes, Harry started to remember where he had met Cedric and nodded.

"Why so late Ced-Edward?" Harry asked, now the way that he had corrected himself made it sound like he had called Cedric/Edward 'Cedward' which in so many ways worked better for Harry himself, instead of trying to decide upon just which name should call Edward/Cedric.

Edward said nothing, to Harry, but turned and left, still holding hands with Bella as he walked down the London street. Harry stood there, watching as Edward disappeared with his wife around a corner that was just barely in Harry's view. With Edward/Cedric now gone Harry turned around and finished making his way to where he worked at the Ministry of Magic, knowing that he was already late and that he had a full day ahead of him.

Mean while Edward walked with Bella at a human pace, slowly making their way out of the city, and into the country side. "What was that all about," Bella asked in a low voice as they neared the edge of the city.

Edward glanced over at Bella's face before speaking, "Harry and I are," He paused looking for the right term to use to describe his relationship with Harry, "old friends you could say. We both attended this special school a few years back, when I went by a different name and was a different person all together. I've changed over these past few years, you know that, and it caught him off guard to see me once more, he wasn't the only one that's for sure."

"So what is this bit about meeting him tonight then? I thought humans weren't allowed to know about vampires."

"Bella, I owe Harry an explanation. There are some things about my past that you just wouldn't be able to completely understand, and quiet frankly the only way that I, myself am able to understand them at all is by thinking them over numerous times over the past years. Now you are certainly allowed to come along with me tonight, but I must warn you that you might not fully understand what you're going to hear, I would love for you to come with me and properly meet Harry."

Bella slightly nodded, "So just where did you first meet him anyway?"

"I think it would better for me to just show you, then tell you. Why don't we go see Renesemee and then when it comes closer to the time that we're supposed to meet Harry I'll show you?"

Bella nodded and with that they ran off, at vampire speed, to where their family was to speed the long hours before their meeting with them….


	3. The Meeting

**AN:**  
1.) I regret using "Renesemee" in the second chapter

2.) Please forget that I ever did use that horrible name and replace it with Alice

3.) Because it makes more sense for the story line if "Renesemee" didn't exist.

4.) Voting in the poll makes chapter 4 come faster, it honestly does.

5.) The author's note that looked at first sight to be chapter 3 should be deleted by the time you start reading this. If it isn't: I'm sorry.

6.) I sorta have a beta now; just I've been rather in a rush to keep up with my goal, so I haven't been sending her every single thing.

_**Disclaimer: I'm neither J.K. Rowling or that idiot Stephanie Meyer**_

* * *

While Edward and Bella were off spending time with their family, Harry was stuck at the Ministry of Magic filling out a rather large, intimidating, pile of paper work that he had been putting off up until now. Now very few people would think that Aurors actually had any paper work, so it had been a fairly unpleasant surprise when there had been a pile of it waiting for him on his desk after his first assignment. Now 8 years into his job, Harry was still not used to all of the wretched paper work that came with his job.

As his day passed by in a mindless daze Harry's mind kept wandering to his approaching meeting with Edward/Cedric, which in his mind, was going to be quite exciting. It was until his rather boring work day was over that it hit Harry that he couldn't expect Ginny to believe him that he was going off to meet Cedric (who was to her knowledge dead) at midnight under some relatively mysterious circumstances. Although Ginny had believed him numerous times over some very insane sounding things before, it was now that he was finally toeing the line of believable and out of you right mind.

As he began to think over how to sneak away from his wife, something hit his head.

There lying in front of him was an ordinary paper airplane, which was obviously from none other than Ron. That's when the idea hit him. Instead of looking at whatever was written on the paper airplane, he instead scribbled down on another piece of paper, "Ron, could you cover for me tonight if I went out on some personal business, not wanting Ginny to know?" He then crumbled up the piece of paper and threw it at Ron's head, which was easy to do, since he was situated at a desk across from him

Ron's first response at having the paper thrown at his head was to look up from his own pile of paper work, glare at Harry, and flip him the bird. It was several minutes later that Harry got in hit the head with Ron's response. " Since I trust you to not be cheating on my sister, whom you've had 3 children with, I'll cover for you, besides I owe you a favor anyway."

With that taken care of the next few hours passed in a daze, much like the earlier portion of his day had. Ron left some time before him around 7pm, Harry had decided that it would be better to finish up more work instead of wasting his time before the meeting as he would have liked to. It wasn't until some four hours and fifty-five minutes later that he finally work, apparating straight from there to the field where he had agreed to meet Cedric/Edward.

Cedward and his wife arrived in a gust of wind, appearing silently out of seemingly nowhere. As they walked up to up to Harry, their movements were quick and just as silent as their arrival had been. A minutes or two then passed in silence, none of them knowing what to say to the other, and in all honesty, Bella had little or nothing to do with the conversation that the two men would soon be having.

"I guess you're wanting a bit of explanation to why I'm alive and not dead, like you last saw me some odd years ago," Cedward said, finally breaking the somewhat awkward silence that had overcome them.

"That would be nice," Harry said rather plainly.

Cedward nodded once in response. "I think it's best to begin after my funeral, because up until then I was, as far as most are concerned, technically dead. I woke up in a coffin, which to the normal eye would have been pitch black, but somehow I could see as clearly in there as though it were a bright day. At first I panicked, wondering how ended up where I was at, at the time. It took me, what have must been hours, to remember being hit by the killing curse in the graveyard after touching the Tri-Wizard tournament cup with you. That there brought on another round of emotion until, which once I was finished with I decided that I should find some sort of way out of the coffin I was confined in."

"At first I searched my pockets for my wand, in hope that maybe, just maybe my family had buried it with me. When I discovered that it hadn't I put my hands against the lid of the coffin, hoping that it might cause some feeble sign to someone above ground that I was, in fact, still alive. It was to my surprise that as I pushed against it, the lid opened and there standing above my grave was a man with blond hair, wearing a white lab coat. He noticed that I had pushed off the lid and then helped me out of my coffin, not seeming caught off guard what so ever…. Harry are you listening?"

Harry, sometime in between the mention of the tournament and the coffin lid, had become distracted. When Cedward said his name, he broke out of the stupor that he had been in. He couldn't help but grin and point out to Cedward, "Look it's a rainbow. At night! Just when you go thinking you've seen it all, you see a rainbow in the middle of cloudless full moon night. Anyway! What happened after that?"

Cedward, instead of lashing out in anger, merely rolled his eyes and continued on. "As I was saying, the blond man didn't seem surprised in the slightest that I was still alive. When I was out of the grave I noticed there was shovel laying on the ground next to him, apparently he himself had dug up my grave. Instantly I asked him what was going on. He clearly knew that I had been buried alive, why else would he have dug up my grave. It was then that I got the same explanation, that I am about to give to you."

"Wizards have been performing the Killing curse for thousands of years now, but in the past four hundred years it's been realized that the killing curse, in certain circumstances can turn a person into a vampire…."

* * *

**AN:** Expect the four chapter sometime in the next two weeks. Also reviews are love, cookies sporks and duct tape. While votes in the poll get you cookies, and a hug from Harry or Cedward.

_**Hit or miss folks?**_


	4. Hiatus

So all of my in progress fanfics are now on hiatus. I know I should have posted this sooner but I honestly thought I was going to have enough time to finish writing updates. Yet unfortunately I am unable to do so right now and this will likely be the case until at least June of 2013. You have to understand that I'm in college now and am taking a full 16+ hours and have to focus on my grades. I'm aiming to get into the teaching program at my school so my grades have to get my undivided attention. I'm so sorry about having not posted this sooner but I honestly haven't had the time until now.

Sorry again,

Ink


End file.
